femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Hollings (Demons from Her Past)
'Ellie Hollings '(Sophie Gendron) is a villainess from the 2007 Lifetime film Demons from Her Past. She was the wife of K.C. Hollings, the owner of a successful auto dealership who was also running for Senator. When K.C. was a teenager, he and his friend Quentin Baxter were out with Allison Buchanan (the film's protagonist) when K.C. (who was drunk) stepped on the gas pedal and grabbed the steering wheel from Allison, resulting in the death of young boy Jason Patrick Connelly. Afterwards, K.C. and Quentin fled the scene and later claimed to have been with their friend Jeremy Warner at the time of the accident, resulting in Allison being arrested for Jason's death. Also involved in the coverup was Sheriff Ray Baxter (Quentin's brother), who had provided Quentin and K.C. with alcohol. In the film's present events, when Allison returned to town for her grandmother's funeral and began to work to prove her innocence, K.C. and his other friends began to conspire to stop her, with Ellie conspiring alongside K.C. in his plot. Eventually, though, after learning that Quentin had been talking with Alison and believing he was a loose end, the evil Ellie decided that they had to kill him to silence him. Ellie went about attacking Quentin as he was swimming at the marina where Quentin worked, striking him in the head with a rock. Quentin survived the murder attempt and was hospitalized in a coma, with Jeremy (a doctor at the hospital) finishing Quentin off with a fatal injection. In the film's climax, K.C. had Jeremy kidnap Allison in a plot to kill her to silence her permanently. When Ray came to K.C.'s house to ask if he had anything to do with Quentin's death, the two got into an altercation that was stopped by Ellie, who came into the room pointing a pistol at Ray. While his wife held Ray at gunpoint, K.C. took Ray's gun and forced him to sit down, with the villainous couple subtly threatening to kill Ray's wife Marilyn if he didn't allow them to kill Allison. Eventually, Ray was able to distract and disarm Ellie, but as he tried to force K.C. to tell him where Jeremy took Allison, Ellie boldly stood up and proclaimed that Ray was bluffing. This led to a struggle between K.C. and Ray, with Ellie taking a bullet to the shoulder in the process. Under the threat of being killed, K.C. told Ray where Allison was and Ray left to save her as the police arrived at the house, arresting Ellie and K.C. offscreen. Trivia * Sophie Gendron also appeared in 2008's Dead at 17 as the evil Dominique Masterson. Gallery Ellie Hollings scowl.png|Ellie's evil scowl after attacking Quentin Ellie Hollings pistol.png|Ellie armed with a pistol Ellie Hollings and K.C..png|Ellie with her husband, K.C., holding Ray at gunpoint Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Behind Every Great Man Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Pistol Category:Politics Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested